Guerra de Dioses Πολεμος Θεοι
by taia himura
Summary: Cuando una Diosa comete un error imperdonable que acabara con toda la vida mortal, solo los verdaderos Dioses lograran salvar la tierra de los placeres malignos de un Dios soberbio y avaricioso. Cuando la muerte esta cerca solo queda DISFRUTAR EL SILENCIO
1. Chikyuugi Tierra

_**Notas iniciales:**_

- Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni Dungeons and Dragons, ni la cansion del principio, no lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada por estilo.

La historia trata de una nueva guerra Santa, este es solo la introduccion a lahistoria, en el siguiente capi pueden leer lo que ha estado pasando con loscaballeros de Atenea.

Como odio que Saori (Atenea) sea una inutil de primera que se la pasa siempre siendo secuestrada o llorando, en esta guerra o pelea como Diosa de la Justicia y Guerrera que es o se muere asi de sensillo, espero que les guste la historia y me harian muy feliz si la leen y aun mas si me dicen que les parecio okis, bueno nos vemos en la nota final.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chikyuugi "**Tierra**"**_

Canción tierna más que las lagrimas

Esa tibieza más que la tristeza

Un mundo como este

No creo que sea fácil de cambiar pero aunque

La silenciosa oscuridad se disuelve

Caminando, caminando pienso que la veré

Lentamente aunque cercanamente

Pedazos de sueños de tan querida persona

El recuerdo de su rostro es la figura del amor

Todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo continuo buscándola

Por vos puedo pero,

El mañana no es muy probable poder conocer

Pero aunque sea eso también me duele

Esa tibieza más que la tristeza

Viene viene girando

La tierra que viene viene cambiando

En el tiempo del fin del mundo

Son el lugar de la alegría del amor

Los sueños.

LOGRARE MI ANHELO...EN EL DESTINO HAY QUE CREER...

* * *

La guerra santa contra Hades había terminado, dando pauta a otra guerra. 

Una guerra aun más intensa que la librada en los infiernos, una guerra aun más caótica, una guerra que amenazaba destruir todo a su paso.

Los dioses que siglos atrás habían impuesto como regla de sus conflictos milenarios, que sus guerras santas solo se librarían, dioses contra dioses, caballeros contra caballeros, al darse cuenta que el asesino de Hades había sido un caballero de bronce, no se tentaron el corazón en ir contra él, ningún mortal debería poseer una fuerza capaz de matar a un Dios.

Aun cuando Atenea había obtenido la paz en la tierra, al menos de momento, se dedico a cuidar a uno de sus más valientes caballeros, el caballero de bronce "Pegaso".

Cuando Artemisa llego al lugar donde se encontraba la reencarnación de Atenea y verla cuidando del pecador Seiya, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, exigió el control de la tierra.

Entregándole Saori Kido, Niké a Artemisa, demostrando una vez mas su ineficiencia como diosa de la Justicia.

Tras este acontecimiento las cosas no habían ido nada bien, Artemisa se había posesionado del santuario griego, decretándolo como suyo, y cuando los valientes caballeros de Atenea volvieron a la lucha para rescatar a su inútil Diosa, se toparon con Apolo, quien les borro la memoria y destruyo su cosmo, no volverían a levantar un dedo contra los dioses, y Atenea fue condenada al Exilio, sin poder, sin nada, sola encerrada en un lugar inalcanzable.

Sus caballeros dorados fueron entregados al Dios Loki, quien se encargaría de dar su merecido castigo por levantarse contra los dioses.

Todo esto ocurrió bajo los ojos azules de Zeus, quien siempre mostró su apoyo para la eliminación de la tierra y de todos los humanos, solo existiría un mundo donde los dioses vivieran tal y como se lo merecían.

Pero al igual que había Dioses que alentaban la destrucción de todos los mortales, había dioses que luchaban por que esto no ocurriera.

* * *

Nilleth Difare, Hija del multimillonario Nacardo Difare y Luciana Laican, joven de exuberante belleza, de hermosos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, de cabello café oscuro y de piel tostada. 

Caminaba por los amplios pasillos del mausoleo dedicado a Demeter, o mejor dicho dedicado así misma.

La hija unigénita de una familia de alta estirpe, la hija querida y amada por todos, la reencarnación de una diosa en la tierra.

Sus tacones se escuchaban por los pasillos mientras llegaba ante la gran puerta de roble con grabados de enredaderas, solo basto tocarla para que esta cediera, suspiro antes de dar un paso dentro del enorme salón, ahí se encontraban 21 armaduras de un material nunca antes visto, eran las armaduras de sus guerreros divinos.

Dio media vuelta logrando que su hermoso vestido verde como la naturaleza misma ondeara, sus ojos brillaron especialmente y comenzando a conjurar extendió sus manos asía enfrente y después asía arriba, su plegaria se escuchaba como el mas hermoso canto jamás manifestado.

Al final toco el suelo con sus manos, asiendo una reverencia, toco con su frente el suelo y la habitación se ilumino de un verde intenso, las armaduras desaparecieron.

Ella se dejo caer, estaba cansada y había gastado demasiada energía en su invocación, escucho los pasos presurosos de alguien, no tenia ganas de discutir con nadie, asi que cerro la puerta con tan solo un movimiento de su mano.

Los golpes en la hermosa puerta de madera no se hicieron esperar, después siguió un silencio y una explosión en el pasillo, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejo inundar por la paz que le daba ese salón.

* * *

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro con toques verdosos miraba las estrellas, había visto atravesar el firmamento mas de una vez una luz intensa, sabia que ese no era para nada un buen augurio, se encontraba frente a una de las hermosas playas de España, no tenia ganas de levantarse, miro asía su lado y encontró a las tres jóvenes que la miraban, suspiro mientras e levantaba con una gracia y una delicadeza, digna de una gran dama. 

- A comenzado My lady, los dioses han comenzado con la destrucción de la tierra- dijo una de las jóvenes, era la mas alta de las tres, su piel clara y de ojos rojos como el mismo fuego, su nombre era "Vor, tan sabia que nadie le pasa desapercibido"

- Es momento de que intervengamos en esta lucha, yo la Reina de los Dioses, Frigga, juro ante las estrellas que no descansare asta evitar que el mal siga extendiéndose- Su mirada como el oro fundido se fijo en un punto en el universo- Snotra¿donde esta Alexia?

- Continua orando en el templo del Silencio, al parecer esta tratando de revivir a alguien- Snotra era una joven de pelo azul como el cielo, su piel era blanca como la de un fantasma y sus ojos eran tan azules y profundos que no se podía comparar con nada existente en la tierra. Ella era la Sabiduría personificada.

- La batalla esta por comenzar, hay que prepararnos- dijo la gran diosa y comenzó a caminar asía su villa.

- Lady, Atenea aun se encuentra sellada…- Frigga miro a Syn su tercer guardiana.

- Si ella no puede liberarse sola de su maldición no vale la pena pelear a su lado- diciendo esto dejo a sus tres guardianas en la playa y se dirigió a descansar.

Syn tenía el cabello café oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos eran cafés claro y su piel era morena, era la más joven de las tres y la más inexperta.

Las tres guardianas se miraron entre si y siguieron a su Señora a una distancia prudente, Ananda Dilaii había quedado huérfana a la edad de doce años y ese mismo año, había despertado sus poderes divinos como Frigga, pero solo ahora mostraba interés por la guerra santa que se había desatado tras los errores de Atenea.

* * *

Alexia Libanou era la tercera hija de Justin Libanou, tras la muerte de su madre y la separacion de sus hermanos se vio forzada a vivir con su tía Tiara, la cual le había mostrado todo lo que sabia, aun cuando ella tenia seis años cuando llego a la magnifica mansión de Tiara, aprendió rápidamente a controlar la fuerza de su espíritu, mejor conocida como su cosmo, la fuerza de su corazón. 

Cuando cumplió 12 años, tras una tarde de meditación se les revelo que ella era la encarnación de la diosa Sif, la gran guerrera de Asgard.

Desde ese momento su entrenamiento fue aun más extenso, y ahora se encontraba en el templo del Silencio, en alguna parte de Asgard, ella era la única que podía entrar a ese lugar.

Su largo cabello rubio cual oro se encontraba esparcido en su espalda y en el piso, ella estaba orando, mientras intentaba revivir a Jeziad, debía de liberar a los caballeros de Atenea y comenzar a mover las piezas para la gran guerra que se avecinaba.

Ya sentía el cansancio en todas sus células, pero no le importo, llevaba tres días sin dejar de orar, y justo cuando sentía que sus fuerzas se dispersaban, frente a ella se materializo una niña.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo la niña de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro.

- Tu señora necesita de tu ayuda-Dijo Alexia mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Al fin la han liberado?- dijo la niña con mucha esperanza en cada letra.

- No, pero en el lugar donde se encuentra encerrada, están los únicos seres que la pueden liberar- la niña miro con atención a Alexia.

- Tú eres Sif, te reconozco como tal, dime lo que tengo que hacer.- Alexia sonrió, esa niña era muy madura a comparación de su figura infantil.

- Debes buscar a los caballeros de Atenea, ellos la podrán liberar de su prisión al ejecutar al "Exclamación de Atena", lo comprendes- la niña asintió- Estoy segura que sabrás donde están, puesto que el cosmo de Taia se ah comenzado a manifestarse.

En el rostro de la niña se pinto una gran sonrisa, mientras juntaba sus manos y se concentraba, segundos después desapareció.

Alexia suspiro y se dejo caer al suelo, estaba muy cansada, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, mientras afuera de su templo la nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente.

* * *

Loki se encontraba mirando el gran ventanal de la mansión de Hel, mejor conocida en la tierra como Hela, su hija, la diosa que había decidido encarnar para encontrar a las traidoras. 

Ahora tanto hija como padre se encontraban tomando una copa del más delicioso vino que pudiera existir, la sangre de Taia.

Ya varios siglos atrás que disfrutaban de ese néctar que les proveía de vida eterna y gran poder, es por eso que la tenían bajo custodia.

Esa noche festejaban el que por fin Zeus les diera la libertad de torturar a esos odiosos Caballeros de oro, al fin la tierra caería bajo el juicio de los dioses.

Su copas se llenaron y se vaciaron cuantas veces fue necesario para satisfacer su hambre, **pero el hambre de poder de un Dios soberbio jamás se sacia.**

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

Pues es mi nueva propuesta de fanfic, es mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya así que se aceptan toda clase de comentarios.

El universo que gira este fanfic es el de Saint Seiya, la información de cada dios la investigue tanto de mitología como del libro de "Dioses y semidioses" de Dungeons and Dragons, pero se aceptan toda clase de recomendaciones.

Aquí esta un poco de info sobre los dioses que aparecieron okis:

* * *

Atenea: La Diosa de la Sabiduría, Palas Atenea 

Época actual: Saori Kido

Guerrera / Clérigo.

---

Niké: Diosa de la victoria

Época actual: Aun no se revela

Guerrera / Clérigo.

---

Artemisa: Artemisa de las saetas doradas, la amiga de la juventud, la dama del lago, la cazadora.

Época actual: no ah encarnado

Druida / Exploradora

---

Apolo: El músico de los Dioses, El Dios arquero, El que dispara a lo lejos, El curador, El dios de la Luz, el Dios de la verdad.

Época actual: No ah encarnado

Guerrero / Bardo / Mago / Clérigo.

---

Hades: Dios del infierno.

Guerrero / Pícaro / Asesino

---

Loki: El Dios de la discordia, las travesuras y el fuego; el Astuto, el Dios de la mentira, El que cambia de forma, el Viajero del cielo, el Dios ladrón.

Época actual: No ah encarnado.

Pícaro / Hechicero

---

Zeus: Padre de los Dioses y de los mortales.

Epoca actual. No encarno, sigue siendo plenamente un Dios

Bárbaro / Guerrero / Clerigo

---

Demeter: La dadora de dones, Demeter la de hermosa cabellera, Demeter de los esplendidos.

Epoca actual: Nilleth Difare

Druida / Abjuradora

---

Frigga: Diosa de la atmosfera, Reina de los Dioses

Epoca Actual: Ananda Dalaií

Clériga / Maga

---

Sif: Diosa de la primacía y habilidad en batalla, la de los bucles de oro.

Época actual: Alexia Libanou

Bárbara / Guerrera.

---

Hel: La Diosa de la muerte y el inframundo, Diosa de los muertos no heroicos.

Epoca actual: Hela

Hija de Loki

Cleriga / Maga

* * *

NOTA FINALDE CAPI: Si ah alguien le molesto algo de mi fanfic fabor de decirmelo con toda confianza, y por cierto si alguien quiere usar a los personajes que invente (bueno a las deidades encarnadas) tambien lo pueden hacer, solo diganme para evitar corajes inesesarios (ya me paso una vez y fue horrible). 

Sayonara


	2. SANGRE, PERDON Y EXILIO

**_CAPITULO PRIMERO_**

_"SANGRE, PERDON Y EXILIO"_

* * *

_La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, pero el viento estaba frío, cargado de desesperanza y rendición, no había nada más que hacer, la gloria y los aplausos desaparecieron, lo que existía era desolación._

_La celda era húmeda y con un intenso olor a muerte._

_El piso se encontraba lleno de agua que se mezclaba con la sangre de los jóvenes que se encontraban en ese lugar._

_La luz de las estrellas apenas y entraba por la diminuta rendija, no podían ni verse así mismos, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada y jadeante en algunas ocasiones, el dolor nublaba su mente y los dejaba inconscientes por ratos, pero los latigazos los volvían a la cruel realidad, si es que esta lo era._

_El silbido de la corriente fría del aire a veces les hacia recordar el pasado, sus momentos juntos, sus batallas, incluso sus sueños, pero habían cumplido con honor su deber, protegieron a Atenea, su Diosa._

_Ya no podían expandir mas su cosmo, ni siquiera el intentar ponerse en pie, si las cadenas no los tuvieran sujetos de las manos y colgando, estarían en el suelo, desangrándose._

_Tenían sed y hambre eterna, "la condena de los Dioses"._

_Ni siquiera pudieron conocer el descanso tras la muerte, cada tortura era peor que la anterior, cada susurro era acallado con el golpe del látigo en su piel desnuda, solo había dolor._

_Si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad para terminar con ese castigo cualquiera lo hubiera tomado, pero no existía nada, la esperanza se consumió de sus corazones, la fuerza de su fe se quebró tras el ultimo llamado a su Diosa, la cual al parecer se había tapado los oídos para no escuchar mas sus suplicas, ni sus lamentos; entonces que caso tenia el que la siguieran llamando._

_Algunas veces inatentaron entre ellos darse animo, pero ya no podían, sus ojos se veían cansados, vacíos y sin fe, eran muertos y para ellos ya no había camino que recorrer, solo castigos y dolor, no había nada mas en sus almas._

_El golpeteo de las gotas de agua con el suelo húmedo los volvía locos, el aire por momentos era insoportablemente calido o incluso era tan frío que les cortaba la piel, se sentían tan inútiles, tan indefensos, tan traicionados._

_Y es que habían dado su vida por una Diosa que ahora, cuando mas la necesitaban, simplemente les dio la espalda, solo para regresar a la vida a uno de ellos, de que había servido todo su trabajo, si al fin y al cabo ella había entregado la tierra a los demás Dioses, los cuales solo pensaban en destruirla, ya no existía justicia, la justicia se había ido para nunca volver, ya no había nada en que creer, solo la desolación y la soledad en sus corazones._

_Todos habían sido encerrados en una prisión, privados de todo, solo su esencia ahí, solos, atormentados por los planes que tenían para la tierra, pero como buenos caballeros de Atenea aun en esa prisión insoportable, habían seguido peleando, aun así siguieron continuado con su lucha._

_Pero ahora no valía la pena, la tierra estaba apunto de ser destruida, no había nada mas._

* * *

Shaka permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no podía meditar, ni siquiera intentar concentrarse a causa del dolor, si alguna vez lo había sentido, no se comparaba en nada a lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. 

Y no era el único que se sentía así, todos los caballeros dorados se sentían inútiles, ya no les quedaba ni fuerzas siquiera para soltar algún gemido de dolor.

Sin duda su verdugo sabia muy bien lo que hacia, nunca le habían visto el rostro, ni escuchado su voz, solo sentían su presencia y sus golpes, muy bien acomodados.

El silbido del aire cargado con el frío infernal se podía sentir en la habitación, hacia tanto no habían sentido una caricia.

* * *

Por un momento el aire parecía mas suave que de costumbre, tenia un extraño aroma que los reconforto, era un aroma dulce y que llenaba sus espíritus de fe, les daba esperanza. 

Mu abrió los ojos, sorprendido al igual que los demás caballeros, se podían ver las partículas de un cosmo de hielo, era frío pero a sus corazones y a sus almas se les antojaba calido y reconfortante.

Las cadenas comenzaron a congelarse, se escucharon los pasos de su verdugo y este al intentar abrir la puerta de la celda cayo al suelo, ni siquiera logro abrir la puerta, se escucho una tenue risa y el impasible cosmo desapareció alejándose del lugar con el viento, perdiéndose en el universo.

Los Santos dorados se encontraban un poco más despiertos, era como si una mano fría pero llena de esperanza los hubiera acariciado directamente a su corazón.

Esa cosmo-energía no era de Atena, en lo absoluto, era tan extraña, tan fuerte y tan débil a la vez, era algo que no se podía describir, por que al describirlo se limitaría, y esa energía no se podía limitar.

Aldebarán jaló un poco las cadenas para comprobar si seguía en la realidad, o su locura ya lo había hecho alucinar un dulce consuelo.

Pero el dolor de su espalda le hizo darse cuenta de lo real que había sido esa fugaz visita.

- ¿Reconoces esa energía?- pregunto Mu a su maestro, el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

- Jamás había sentido nada igual, es como una dulce caricia, es como si hubiera tocado nuestras almas para darnos alivio- Shion miro a los demás caballeros.

- ¿No fue Atenea verdad? – La voz de Camus se escuchaba tan seria como siempre.

- No, fue una energía diferente, estoy seguro que jamás la había sentido, aunque mi corazón me dice que siempre había estado junto a mi- Shaka miro a sus compañeros, estaba atados algunos frente a otros y el se encontraba frente a Camus.

Escucharon un ruido y se dieron cuenta que el verdugo al fin se había despertado, esperaron a que este abriera la puerta, pero eso nunca ocurrió, solo se escucharon sus cansados pasos alejarse.

* * *

Saori se encontraba en un prado, mirando las estrellas mientras lloraba, sus lágrimas eran esparcidas por el viento al igual que su sangre. 

Cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí, no lo recordaba, solo sabia que había estado orando por la salvación de sus caballeros, pero su sangre ya no servia de nada, hacia meses atrás que había dejado de contener su cosmo energía divina, no sabia que era lo que bloqueaba sus poderes pero era demasiado fuerte.

La herida de su muñeca no dejaba de sangrar, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, sus caballeros estaban solos en un lugar siendo torturados por levantarse contra los Dioses, y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ya no tenia a Niké junto a ella, ya no tenia su fuerza, ya no tenia nada.

Ni siquiera tenia a Seiya a su lado, el se había olvidado de ella, Apolo se había encargado de eso, las lagrimas fluyeron aun mas, mientras que comenzaba a dejarse caer en el frío pasto, no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya no había nada, pronto el final de la tierra llegaría.

* * *

Seiya miraba a las estrellas, sentía como que algo le hacia falta, sentía un gran vacío, y no era el único, sus amigos también sentía esa asfixia, que solo le podían denominar de una manera, era la "desesperanza". 

Las cosas en la tierra eran un caos, grande maremotos, temblores, huracanes e inundaciones azotaban a todo el planeta, el sabia que hacia tiempo que había pasado algo así, pero no recordaba como había pasado.

Su mente eran trozos incompletos de una vida de la cual estaba seguro, le hacia falta algo.

* * *

Hyoga se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del orfanato, junto a él estaba Eri, la chica rubia que le robaba los sueños, ella tenia su mano entre las suyas, su mirada se veía melancólica. 

- No te parece que las estrellas están perdiendo su brillo- Dijo Eri, cosa que sorprendió a Hyoga.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Hyoga miro intrigado a su novia.

- No lo se, solo siento como si el agua hubiera perdido su camino, es como si la esperanza se hubiera ido, y la justicia hubiera abandonado a la humanidad- dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas.

- No digas eso, es solo una mala temporada, veras que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

Eri miró a Hyoga, sabía que el chico intentaba reconfortarla, pero en su corazón había una emoción indescriptible, era como si presintiera algo que no entendía.

Seria acaso ese el final de la humanidad y del planeta.

* * *

Hilda se encontraba orando, el frío era más cruel de lo que se había imaginado, aun cuando las brisas portaban hielo fino que cortaba su fina piel, aun cuando sentía gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, ella seguía orando. 

Su hermana Flher se encontraba inconciente a un lado, pero ella no podía dejar de orar, sabia que si lo hacia en la tierra caería aun mas la desgracia.

* * *

Julián se encontraba a la orilla de una playa desierta, las grandes olas amenazaban al pueblo que se encontraba a su espalda, miro el cielo y estaba negro, algo muy grande se avecinaba. 

Comenzó a caminar hacia el mar, adentrándose a lo que fueran sus dominios.

* * *

_**Una joven de largo cabello yacía en la oscuridad, lo único que sabia era que tenia el cabello muy largo por que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, vestía una túnica muy delgada, pero no importaba el color por que no podía ver nada mas que oscuridad.**_

_**Se encontraba en el suelo mojado, su rostro se encontraba pegado a las frías piedras de la pared, mientras que su cuerpo estaba empapado tanto de sudor como del agua que caía por las numerosas goteras de su prisión.**_

_**No recordaba cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí, no recordaba nada, cerro los ojos, aunque no había diferencia si los tenia abiertos, no podía ver nada.**_

_**Toco las frías piedras de la pared y comenzó a llorar, sentía un gran dolor, sentía una gran soledad y el desaliento, trató de concentrase cerró los ojos y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente.**_

_**Recordaba a un hombre alto de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabellos cafés como la caoba.**_

_**El comenzaba a golpearla y una vez en el suelo otras sombras se aproximaron y la encerraron en esa prisión, después solo hubo oscuridad.**_

_**Pero un lamento lejano la había despertado, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de varias personas, mejor dicho varios hombres.**_

_**Había escuchado una hermosa oración, eso es lo que la había despertado de esa fría prisión, había sido una voz tan dulce que la invito a soñar, y ahora estaba ahí despierta sola y con frió.**_

_**Solo había oscuridad a su alrededor, trato de concentrase para ver algo mas pero de nuevo esa hermosa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, era tan dulce, pero sufría mucho, deseo con todo su corazón darle consuelo a esa hermosa alma.**_

_**Después de un rato no se escucharon mas lamento, pero podía percibir la esencia de aquel que la había despertado, se sentía tan bien, era como una caricia, intento levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba golpeado, su heridas le dolían no la dejaban moverse con libertad.**_

_**No sabia donde estaba, pero sin duda lo que mas deseaba era salir de ese lugar, necesitaba salir antes de volverse loca.**_

_**Trato de concentrarse de nueva cuenta para romper la prisión pero no podía, no entendía bien por que lo hacia de esa manera, no recordaba quien era, no sabia nada, pero debía de salir de ahí, lo sentía.**_

_**Comenzó a llorar y de sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar formando pequeñas lucecitas que desaparecían al caer al suelo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su túnica era blanca aun cuando estaba un poco manchada de sangre.**_

**

* * *

**"Nunca los abandonare", las palabras de Atena retumbaban en su cerebro, les dolía recordar a su diosa desaparecida, pero aun mas les dolía pensar que tal vez algo malo le había ocurrido y por ese motivo ya no se encontraba en con ellos. 

De nuevo esa cosmo energía comenzó a aparecer entre ellos, y apareció una niña, de no más de seis años, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran azules cual cielo de noche, su cabello era negro como el ala de un cuervo.

- Si yo los libero, ustedes tendrán que ayudarme dijo seria.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Shion.

- Mi señora necesita de su ayuda, deben liberarla, al igual que ella lo hará ahora con ustedes.

- ¿Quién es tu señora?- Dijo Mu.

- Es una gran ofensa que yo diga su nombre, pero yo puedo llevarlos hasta Atenea, si ustedes me ayudan.

Los caballeros se miraron entre si.

La niña chocó sus palmas tres veces frente a su cara y las cadenas cayeron al suelo dejando a los jóvenes libres.

Volvió a golpear sus manos y se vieron vestidos de nuevo con las armaduras doradas.

- Los guiare hasta donde ella se encuentra, deben ayudarme a romper su prisión, ella se esta muriendo ahí- dijo la niña mientras sus hermosos ojos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas.

Los caballeros miraron a la niña sorprendidos, tenia tanto poder o mas que ellos juntos.

- Síganme- Los caballeros siguieron a la niña.

* * *

_**La joven seguía llorando, recordaba las palabras de amor que le habían susurrado al oído, las dulces caricias que le habían regalado, cada recuerdo era como una puñalada a su alma, una puñalada que la desgarraba y hería con profundidad.**_

_**Todo lo que le dijeron, habían sido mentiras, la dejaron sola al final, y ellos mismos la colocado en esa prisión, las risas de ellos la torturaban y cada vez mas el dolor crecía, ahora recordaba el por que se había dormido.**_

_**Mas que las heridas de su cuerpo, las heridas del alma la estaban matando, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer aun más, pero ya no brillaban, ya no había luz, sus ojos le dolían, ya no podía soportar más dolor.**_

_**De pronto escucho ese tenue "Te amo", todo había sido mentira, todos la habían engañado y ahora estaba en esa horrible prisión que la mataba de a poco.**_

_**La voz fría y burlona de él volvían a su mente "Disfruta el silencio", esa había sido la condena que le habían impuesto injustamente, se abrazo así misma, tenia frío y estaba sola, eso era lo que mas le aterraba; el silencio, y ahora se encontraba rodeada de él.

* * *

**_Los caballeros llegaron corriendo al lugar donde la niña los guiaba, los pasillos de su prisión estaban solos, alumbrados por antorchas de luz morada, era un lugar terrible, peor que el infierno, a cada paso se sentía la desesperación.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de piedra, la niña comenzó a orar y la puerta se abrió, pero ella cayó al suelo semi-inconsciente, estaba muy cansada.

Mu detuvo a la niña en sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo.

- Ella esta ahí dentro, deben liberarla de su prisión- dijo casi sin energía.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto Shura.

- No lo se, ella solo me dijo que los trajera, y ustedes…. Excla… Atena…- la niña cayó dormida en los brazos del santo de Aries.

Los trece santos de oro entraron a la habitación, el cuarto se encontraba oscuro, el piso estaba mojado, pero no era agua, era sangre.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una burbuja de cristal y dentro de esta una joven aprisionada en agua, su sangre era la que mojaba el piso, al parecer estaba muy herida e inconsciente, tenia un largo cabello negro azulado y vestía una túnica blanca con emblemas de oro en el pecho, sus manos se encontraban revestidas de joyas al igual que sus oídos, en la cabeza tenia una tiara de oro, con una piedra en el centro.

Parecía muerta por que su respiración era casi indetectable, Shion se acerco a la burbuja y justo cuando la iba a tocar una corriente eléctrica lo saco volando de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo la despertaremos si no la podemos tocar?- Afrodita miro a sus compañeros.

- Tal vez si…- Justo cuando Shura iba a dar un paso más, Shaka lo detuvo.

- Este cuarto esta custodiado por una energía muy oscura, aun mas oscura que la del mismo Hades.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Mascara de la Muerte miro al Santo de Virgo.

- Que no podemos tocarla ni acercarnos si no derrotamos a esta energía.

- Pero si es mas fuerte que la del mismo Hades no podremos, no esta Atenea…- La voz de Aldebarán se desvaneció al pronunciar el nombre de la diosa.

- Solo tenemos que aislar la energía, solo eso- dijo Shion a sus compañeros.

- Tal vez con el muro de cristal pueda bloquear la energía - Mu, le dio la niña a Aioria.

- Mientras tanto nosotros trataremos de destruir esta energía con nuestro cosmo- respondió Shura.

- Lo mas seguro es que la burbuja sea muy dura, habrá que romperla de un golpe.- Milo se aproximo a Camus.

- En ese caso necesitaremos mas de uno para romper esta prisión.- Camus miro a Shaka quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

- En ese caso nosotros cuatro nos encargaremos de romper la burbuja.- dijo Shaka sereno como siempre

Mu y Shion se miraron, debían de hacer un gran esfuerzo para bloquear esa energía y aun no estaba seguros de poder siquiera realizar esa técnica, pero si querían salir de ahí, debían de hacer lo que la niña les había dicho.

Los caballeros se concentraron y lograron extender un gran muro de cristal pero formando media burbuja, después los demás caballeros dorados concentraron su cosmo y la gran fuerza maligna se disipo.

Milo golpeo la burbuja con su Ataque escorpión, pero la burbuja no sufrió ningún daño, así mismo atacaron juntos Camus, Milo y Shaka pero nada paso.

- ¿Que demonios es esto, no sufre ningún cambio?- Milo se acerco, pero fue detenido por Camus.

- Si la tocas seguramente saldrás volando.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer?- Milo miro a Shaka.

- Si completamos la frase que la niña dijo antes de caer inconsciente, tal vez trato de decir, "Exclamación de Atena"- Shaka abrió los ojos y vio a sus compañeros.

- Tiene lógica, solo los caballeros de Atenea pueden ejecutar esa técnica, y es capaz de destruir todo – Camus miro a sus compañeros.

- Entonces no hay mas que meditar, hagámosla. – Milo se puso junto a Shaka igual que Camus, dejando al Santo de Virgo en medio.

Su cosmo comenzó a concentrarse y atacaron la burbuja con su Exclamación de Atena.

La burbuja se reventó, dejando caer a la joven al suelo, Camus tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, la cual aun permanecía inconciente y sus heridas seguían sangrando.

El cuarto comenzó a vibrar y los restos de la esfera se evaporaron.

- Será mejor salir de aquí- Aioros tomo a la niña.

Salieron corriendo por los pasillos sin dirección aparente, la joven aun no despertaba.

La niña al salir de la habitación abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio a los caballeros.

- Alexia no se equivoco al decir que ustedes podían lograrlo- dijo la niña muy alegre.

- Pero aun no despierta- Dijo Camus.

- Debemos salir de aquí, antes de que él se de cuenta.

- ¿Quien es él?- dijo Milo.

- El Dios de la traición, de la mentira y del engaño, un dios muy oscuro que si pronuncias su nombre sus ojos te voltean a ver- la niña miro a los caballeros- con mi esencia los mandare donde les prometí, pero deben de cuidar de mi señora, Atenea los esta esperando.

Antes de que pudieran decir mas, la niña golpeo sus palmas en el suelo y los Santos dorados desaparecieron, la niña desapareció convertida en pequeñas lucecitas, que entraron al cuarto donde antes había estado la joven encerrada.

* * *

Saori se estaba muriendo desangrada rodeada del frío nocturno, cuando un haz de luz llamo su atención, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa al ver ahí a sus santos dorados, vistiendo sus armaduras. 

Camus tenía a la joven inconsciente en sus brazos, mientras que Saori se intentaba levantar.

Mu, al ver a su Diosa sangrando, se acerco a ella e intento curar la herida, Saori comenzó a llorar y al sentir las manos de su santo dorado de Aries se desmayo, todo parecía un sueño.

* * *

Un hombre alto de piel clara, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, su cabello era café y corto, vestía una túnica color ciruela muy oscura y larga, tenia en su mano un báculo de madera. 

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- se dirigió hasta una joven de largo cabello negro trenzado en diminutas trenzas que se movían como si fueran víboras.

- Los santos de Atenea han desaparecido- Loki miro molesto a su subordinada.

- Y "ella"- dijo con gran molestia.

- Encerrada en su prisión Señor.

Loki miro de nuevo a su subordinada, se dio media vuelta, y se detuvo al tercer paso, después volvió a girar a ver a la chica y de un movimiento de mano, la joven se consumió entre llamas.

- Yo no perdono los errores Helen.

Loki camino hacia la prisión de "Ella", debía de asegurarse que estuviera todo en orden.

* * *

Saori despertó en su cama, estaba su lado Mu cuidándola, tenia su muñeca vendada, lo que la hacia darse cuenta que no era un sueño. 

- Por fin funcionó- dijo Saori mientras se acercaba a su caballero.

-Volvimos a la vida, aunque aun no entendemos muchas cosas, Atenea…- Antes de que Mu pudiera decir algo mas Shion entro a la habitación.

- Atenea necesitamos saber muchas cosas- Saori sonrió y se levanto de la cama.

Salieron rumbo al estudio, se encontraban en la pequeña villa donde meses antes ella había estado cuidando de Seiya.

Al encontrarse todos reunidos Saori comenzó a hablar.

- Al parecer los Dioses han decidido terminar con la tierra, han comenzado a destruirla y al parecer, su cosmo al fin se ha liberado gracias a mi sangre derramada…- Shion se levanto de la silla donde estaba.

- No fue gracias a tu sangre, una niña en la prisión nos libero, dijo que salváramos a una joven, pero no sabemos como, ella fue la que libero nuestro cosmo- Atena lo miraba sin entender.

- Una niña… ¿Donde esta la joven que salvaron?- Aioros se levanto y abrió la puerta.

Saori lo siguió y llego a la sala de huéspedes.

Al abrir la puerta y ver a la hermosa joven que se encontraba acostada en el sillón sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Shura

- Es una Diosa- solo alcanzo a susurrar Saori, se acerco a la chica y la tocó- esta bajo los efectos de la maldición de Hel, hay que liberarla antes de que termine matándola.

- Es lo que intentamos pero no despierta de ninguna manera.- dijo Dohko

- Shaka, tu puedes ingresar a su mente, puedes despertarla de esa manera- Shaka se acerco a Saori y a la joven.

- Lo intente en cuanto llegamos, pero hay algo que no me deja acercarme a ella.

- Tal vez si utilizo mi cosmo, puedas ingresar a su mente- Atena tomo de la mano a la joven y cerró los ojos, al tocarla sintió como el sello de su cosmo se comenzaba a romper.

Shaka toco la frente de la joven, comenzó a intentar entrar en la mente de la chica.

* * *

_**Shaka se encontró en un lugar muy oscuro, una celda como en la que había estado antes, en el suelo había una joven llorando, se acerco a ella y cuando la toco, se hizo la luz.**_

_**Ella tenia unos hermosos ojos lilas, su piel clara la hacia verse como un ángel, se encontraba herida y desorientada.**_

_**- ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo la joven**_

_**- Shaka, soy el caballero de oro Shaka de Virgo- la joven lo miro con interés.**_

_**- Si eres un caballero como dices ser¿por que no tienes tu armadura de oro? – Shaka se dio cuenta que solo tenia puesta una túnica blanca, como la que usaba durante sus entrenamientos.**_

_**- Por que no podía llegar hasta aquí con ella- dijo con toda calma.**_

_**- Tu voz…- la joven se levanto- tu eres el que me despertaste, tus llamados- la joven intento dar un paso pero cayo, Shaka la sostuvo.**_

_**- Tú me escuchaste.**_

_**- Si, tienes una voz muy hermosa- dijo ella mientras se recargaba en el pecho del caballero- ya no quiero estar aquí, solo necesito romper estas paredes, solo necesito…**_

_**La joven se quedo dormida, Shaka la tomo entre sus brazos, y se concentro, golpeo la pared con su cosmo y esta se cuarteó, mas no se rompió.**_

_**A los pocos segundos la grieta se volvió a reparar, no podía romperla el solo.**_

_**La joven parecía dormir placidamente en sus brazos, intento concentrar de nueva cuenta su cosmo para golpear mas duro la pared, pero al momento en que su cosmo se manifestó, sintió como si la chica lo adsorbiera.**_

_**La joven abrió los ojos, su ojos ya no eran lilas, eran rojos como el fuego, se separo de Shaka, emanaba un cosmo muy oscuro, lleno de ira y rencor.**_

_**La joven camino hacia la pared como si el dolor antes sufrido no existiera, toco la pared y esta se comenzó a quemar con llamas moradas, la puerta hacia el universo se había abierto.**_

_**La joven volteo a ver a Shaka, levanto su mano y en su palma se comenzó a concentrar energía, lo iba a matar, pero justo cuando iba a soltar su ataque, cayo al suelo inconciente.**_

_**Shaka tomo a la joven y justo al salir de esa prisión, se encontró flotando en alguna parte del universo, escucho la voz de Atena guiándolo.

* * *

**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Saori sudando por el esfuerzo, la joven abrió los ojos rápidamente y soltó un grito.

Se podía notar que el dolor era muy grande, Shion se acerco a la joven y la desmayo con un poco de su cosmo.

- Debemos curarla, llamare a un medico- estaba apunto de salir del cuarto, cuando Shura la detuvo.

- Mu puedes curarla- pregunto Camus.

- Esta muy grave, haré lo que pueda- las heridas comenzaban a sangrar cada vez mas.

Mientras que Shaka se noto así mismo cubierto de sangre, la sangre de esa joven.

En ese momento, los caballeros y Saori sintieron una energía muy negativa acercándose a ese lugar.

* * *

**NOTA MALVADA: Se han dado cuenta que siempre que alguien dice, "las cosas no pueden ir peor", siempre empeoran.**

**Nota de la autora: es mi primer fanfic de caballeros del zodiaco o Saint Seiya como prefieran, además de que es mi auto regalo de navidad y año nuevo, como se darán cuenta va a ser de una pelea entre dioses, mas bien de todos los dioses, eh estado investigando sus habilidades y sus rangos de dominio y de poder, los cuales baje de Dungeons and Dragons, asi que la cosa va a estar medio equilibrada entre un bando y el otro, va a haber intriga romance y acción.**

**Ya saben de todo lo que se puede encontrar en un fanfic extremadamente largo (para muestra Sinfonía agridulce), escrito por mi, así que si quieren mandarme jitomatazos o simplemente un mensaje diciendo que les interesa esta historia y quieren saber que pasa mas adelante, pues mándenme un Review, okis.**

**Por cierto, para que se den cuenta de los poderes que cada dios tiene, les pongo una ficha técnica con los datos más relevantes de cada Dios, y empecemos por Taiia.

* * *

**

Taiia

Conocida como "La que todo lo ve", "la creadora", "la devoradora", "la danzarina", "la luz que ciega".

Taiia es una deidad solar, con dos aspectos, la creadora y la destructora del universo.

Taiia (TAI-ia) es la deidad creadora del universo y de la vida, así como su destructora final. El amanecer de cada mañana recuerda su favor y sus propiedades como alimentadora y dadora de vida. El atardecer y la ausencia de sol durante la noche son una muestra de su cólera, que alcanzara a todos aquellos que no la sigan. Taiia aparece como una mujer de de raza indeterminada de piel rojiza, cabello dorado, tres ojos y cuatro brazos, rodeada de un halo de luz capaz de deshacer cualquier oscuridad.

Taiia es apasionada y voluble, da y retira sus favores sin ninguna justicia. Sus adoradores representan a la totalidad de la vida mortal.

Bárbara / clérigo

Rango divino 20

Ataques espada larga enorme

Mangual ligero enorme

Toque a distancia

Tridente sagrado (parte creadora)

Hacha de batalla (parte destructora)

Poderes especiales: Poderes de dominio, Aptitudes divinas sobresalientes, Aptitudes sortílegas (encantamientos, maldiciones, conjuros), Expulsar o reprender muertos vivientes

Cualidades especiales: Inmunidad divina, Inmunidad al fuego, Lanzamiento espontáneo de conjuros divinos, Entiende y habla cualquier idioma o con cualquier criatura, Comunicación a distancia, Telepatía sin error a voluntad, Desplazamiento de plano a voluntad, Movimiento rápido, Furia mayor, Esquiva asombrosa, Aura divina.

Habilidades: concentración, Conocimiento de conjuros, Esconderse, Escuchar, Escudriñar, Intimidar, Intuir la dirección, Montar, Nadar, Trepar.

**Esperando sus Reviews**

**Taia Himura**


End file.
